


You Won't Let Me Fall

by ladyannabethstark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual Content, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy sets out to find Clarke but he gets hurt and Clarke ends up finding him. She takes him back to where she is living and nurses him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from nelunar on tumblr, though I changed it a bit. I hope you don’t mind. It’s fairly long and it also has smut, so I’m sorry for that. You may have to suspend disbelief a bit, but this takes place a good chunk of time after season two.
> 
> Title is from Everything by Lifehouse

The shout of pain was unmistakable, even from a long distance. It stopped her in place, a chill running down her spine as her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t walk away. If he was this far from Camp Jaha, he was looking for her. Clarke was turning around before she even made the decision. Her strides grew quicker and eventually she was darting through the trees, her gun clutched in one hand and a dagger in the other. A low groan filtered through the trees, signaling his location to her. When she spotted him half-lying on the ground, Clarke staggered to a stop and her stomach lurched at the sight of him. He was at the bottom of a hill, an arrow buried in his shoulder and blood staining his head. There was a gun lying on the ground next to him but she hadn’t heard any shots. She stumbled towards him, looking this way and that for any sign of Grounders. There was no sign of anyone else around.

“Bellamy,” she finally choked out.

Clarke dropped to her knees in front of him, stowing her weapons. Placing her hands gently on his cheeks, she lifted his head to look into his eyes. He was still conscious, though his dark eyes were glazed with pain. There was a cut on his forehead and chin.

“Clarke,” he said hoarsely.

“Shh,” she said, her heart beating furiously as she tried to calm herself. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

His head lolled slightly and she felt a jolt of panic.

“Came to find you,” Bellamy mumbled.

Clarke noted that his skin was slick with sweat that was starting to dampen his hair. His shirt was quickly soaking with blood. She had to get him to her cave as soon as possible, especially since there was every chance that the arrows were poisoned. Luckily she managed to trade her medical expertise for antidotes and other medicines with a Grounder clan a few weeks back.

“You found me,” she said, forcing a smile onto her face that might have looked more like a grimace. “Bellamy you did it. I’m right here.”

Knowing that taking the arrow out would have to wait until she could safely care for the wounds, Clarke took a deep breath before carefully easing his arm around her shoulders.

“We’re not far,” she said, heaving him to his feet.

Bellamy muttered something unintelligible as they started walking. It wasn’t easy to drag him along through the forest. What would usually be a five minute walk was four times as long and Clarke felt overwhelming relief when the entrance to her current home came into sight.

“We’re almost there,” she huffed out, her body screaming against the added weight since she’d been practically dragging Bellamy along for the past several minutes.

They finally made it in the cave and she eased him to the ground, making sure that he leaned forward rather than back so that the arrow wouldn’t move for the moment. It was a struggle to keep him upright but she did her best as she quickly built a fire and stuck the blade of her dagger into the flames to heat it up. As she reached for her pack of medicines, Bellamy let out a low mumble.

“What?” Clarke said, leaning closer to him.

He took a deep breath and visibly winced before opening his mouth.

“Fucking Grounders,” Bellamy managed.

She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, nodding her head in agreement as she dug the antidote for the poison out of the pack.

“Fucking Grounders,” Clarke echoed, unscrewing the top of the vial. “Did they attack you?”

Bellamy shook his head.

“It was an old trap, I think.”

He looked up, staring into her eyes.

“Came for you,” he said.

Clarke inhaled deeply, trying to fight the lump that threatened to rise in her throat.

“Try not to talk. You need to use your energy to stay awake,” she said, keeping strength in her voice.

Bellamy did as she said, swallowing the medicine as she held the vial to his lips. Then it was time to focus on the wounds. She knew that she had to get the arrow out.

“This is going to hurt,” Clarke warned.

“It already does,” he said.

She gritted her teeth and seized the sharp end of the arrow tightly in her hand, inhaling deeply before snapping it away. Bellamy grunted, swaying on the spot before catching himself

“I have to pull it out now. It’ll hurt like hell but you’ll have to stay with me long enough to take your jacket and shirt off so that I can treat the wounds.”

Bellamy managed a nod, his jaw tightening as she seized the back of one arrow. She got it out quickly and stripped his shirt and jacket off. 

“Have stuff in my pack,” Bellamy muttered. 

Clarke gave him a questioning look before reaching for the pack in question. Sure enough, there was a small plastic bag of bandages and a needle and thread. She pulled it all out, knowing that sewing his wounds would be better than cauterizing them. Once it was all done, Clarke heated up some of her water to make medicinal tea from red seaweed and cleaned the blood from his face and torso before bandaging the wounds as best she could.

“Come on, lay down,” she said, trying to ease him onto her makeshift cot.

Bellamy resisted, catching her wrist.

“You need rest,” Clarke tried to convince him.

He didn’t listen, leaning in to tuck his face into her stomach. She froze out of surprise, staying still for several moments before bringing her hand up to his hair. Clarke wove her fingers through the dark curls, stroking his hair as she pressed her other hand to his cheek. He didn’t move, breathing her in slowly. She didn’t say anything, knowing that words could wait.

* * *

Bellamy fell asleep soon after she made him drink the tea, much to her relief. She propped herself up against the wall of the cave, chewing on leftover rabbit meat as she watched the rise and fall of his chest. No one was supposed to find her but if there was anyone who would try, it was Bellamy.

As he stilled, she took a deep breath and leaned back once more, watching him until the sun slipped below the mountains and her eyes began to burn with tiredness. Finally, Clarke closed them and settled herself in for an uncomfortable sleep, wrapping her arms tightly around her body before slipping off. She didn’t know how much time passed but when she awoke abruptly to the sound of a muffled cry of pain, Clarke saw that the fire had burned down to embers.

After quickly adding more sticks and leaves, she scrambled to Bellamy’s side and saw that he was awake, his jaw clenched in pain as his hand clutched at his injured shoulder. Gingerly, she reached out to touch him, causing his eyes to fly open.

“Clarke,” he managed to say, his voice laced with pain.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” she said, repeating the words several times as she checked on his wound.

Bellamy let out a heavy sigh, laying his head back on the blankets.

“Thought I was dreaming,” he breathed, letting her check his other wounds. “Thought you weren’t real.”

She looked into his eyes, a small, reassuring smile creeping onto her face.

“Of course I’m real,” Clarke said, reaching over to grab the bucket of water.

Bellamy didn’t reply with anything but a weak smile as she cleaned the sweat from his face and neck. Finally, once she finished and had him drink a few cups of water, Clarke started to pull away. He caught her hand, keeping her at his side.

“O didn’t think I would find you,” Bellamy said, his voice slightly hoarse.

Clarke sighed, sitting down as she resigned herself to staying there for a while.

“Technically, I found you,” she said teasingly, nudging at his good arm.

He let out a huff that might have been a laugh if he had more energy. His skin was pale, almost as bad as when they were infected by Murphy. Clarke felt panic stirring in her chest but she pushed it away.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

“Should I be?” Bellamy replied, sounding close to sleep once more.

The answer vaguely concerned her but it wasn’t too much to worry about. He wasn’t likely to be hungry right after being injured like this. So she shook her head and forced a smile onto her face.

“Nah, you’re okay,” she said, brushing his hair away from his forehead. “You can go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Bellamy let out a soft sigh as his eyes fluttered closed. Before she could pull away, his hand caught hers.

“Glad you found me Princess,” he mumbled sleepily.

Clarke didn’t reply, staring at him. No one, not even Bellamy, had called her that in a long time. It felt like a nickname from an entirely different lifetime.

* * *

Days passed before Bellamy could stay awake and sit up by himself. His exhaustion and forced immobility had made him restless. Clarke heard the rustle of blankets before she saw his movement. He was pushing himself to stand, cradling his injured arm close to his chest. She surged forward without a second thought, helping him to stand. As he stepped towards the mouth of the cave, Clarke stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

“You shouldn’t go out there alone,” she said, looking up into his eyes.

To her surprise, she saw amusement stirring in the dark depths.

“I don’t think I’ll need your help with this,” Bellamy said, a smirk forming on his face.

Clarke huffed and stepped backwards, putting her hands on her hips.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” she said simply.

“Not on me you haven’t,” Bellamy countered before turning to walk out. “I’ll stay within whispering distance.”

She didn’t argue further, watching him ease his way out into the light dusting of snow. Sure enough, Clarke heard the faint sound of a zipper coming undone mere moments later and felt heat rising in her cheeks.

“Get it together, Clarke,” she muttered, turning to face the wall that she’d been painting on before.

Ever since Bellamy became more lucid, Clarke became far more aware of the close quarters of the cave. Even when he was immobile, either lying down or sitting close to the fire, she felt like he was so close. It also felt like they’d been dancing around something, unspoken words and hidden feelings that weren’t all good.

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the crunch of his boots treading on the ground as he reentered the cave. Just as she let out a relieved sigh, she felt his presence just behind her. She tried to ignore it, focusing on the cave wall.

“That looks great,” Bellamy said, referring to her painting.

She swallowed hard, refusing to admit why her stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice so near. It was Bellamy. She couldn’t feel this for him, could she?

“I wanted to paint it how it was,” Clarke said, looking over her depiction of the dropship camp.

“What are these?” Bellamy asked, pointing at the small dots of luminescent paint that she managed to make herself from the moss on the trees.

“Octavia’s butterflies,” she answered.

“And these?” she questioned, gesturing to the silver smudged by the campfire.

“Wristbands,” Clarke said, giving him a look out of the corner of her eye.

Bellamy stared at her with a stunned look before letting out a choked laugh. Just as he stepped forward to look closer, Clarke shifted and his good hand curved around her hip to steady her. She jumped, dropping her paintbrush as she whirled around.

“What are you doing?” she stammered out.

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy asked, clearly confused.

“You just…touched me,” she said, waving her hand towards her hip where she could still feel the burn of his touch.

He simply stared at her, a frown creasing his brow.

“It’s nothing new, Clarke,” he said slowly, reminding her of how it used to be before. “It’s us.”

A shudder ran through her entire body at the last two words. He wasn’t wrong. Even before they decided to tolerate each other for the sake of their people, neither had shied away from touch. Maybe it traced back to the day Bellamy saved her from falling into the Grounder trap, or perhaps the evening that she took the knife from Bellamy’s grasp and ended Atom’s suffering. But it was different now and Clarke said as much.

“Different? Since when?” Bellamy scoffed, sounding annoyed. “Since you left?”

There was no mistaking the hint of hostility in his voice. She had been expecting anger but it still pierced her deep.

“Bellamy, please don’t go there,” Clarke said, shaking her head.

“Jasper still cries,” Bellamy said, keeping her from continuing. “Monty almost never sleeps. Raven can barely walk without pain and Wick won’t let her out of his sight. Miller stares out of the trees for hours on end, waiting for anything to happen. Harper won’t go anywhere but her tent. O won’t admit how scared she was in Mount Weather.”

Clarke stared at him with wide eyes as he ranted. She’d known it wouldn’t be easy to cope with what happened but she didn’t think that everyone would still be so affected. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her people, the ones she’d done so much for, suffering.

“We all have scars, Clarke,” Bellamy said, his shoulders slumping as sthe fight drained out of him. “I hope yours are healed, because none of ours are.”

She bit down on her lip, looking away for a moment before lifting her head.

“And you?”

Bellamy stared at her for several moments, unsure of what to say.

“You have nightmares. I’ve noticed,” Clarke said, blinking back her tears. “Are they about Mount Weather?”

He hesitated, looking anywhere but at her as he nodded.

“It was my idea to irradiate the level, Bellamy. That blood is on my hands,” she said, determined not to let him feel guilty.

“You’re wrong,” he said quickly, meeting her eyes again. “But that’s not why.”

Clarke looked at him questioningly.

“Bellamy, what are you nightmares about?” she asked.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb.

“I haven’t told anyone,” Bellamy said.

She didn’t say anything, waiting patiently for him to speak. He slid down the wall, making sure not to jostle his injured shoulder as he sat down.

“The plan to get me in didn’t work. the Mountain Men captured me and thought I was a Grounder. That doctor, the woman, sent me off to harvesting.”

Clarke put her hand over her mouth as her heart plummeted. She didn’t have to hear more to know what happened but she let him continue, squatting down in front of him. Bellamy inhaled deeply before speaking more.

“They had to wash me off first. They stripped me down and used this chemical spray. It burned like a thousand needles going into my skin. Then they forced a pill into my throat and next thing I knew, I woke up in a cage. There was a Grounder girl next to me. They came to get her, to hang her up. I kicked at the door until they decided to take me instead.”

“Bellamy,” she choked out, shaking her head.

The tears were back, flooding her eyes as she turned away to hide them.

“That’s where Maya found me. That’s what I dream about.”

Clarke knew that her body was shaking as she let the reality of this sink in.

“Clarke?” Bellamy said.

She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

“Hey,” he said, reaching out.

He managed to turn her around and saw the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said, her voice full of misery and guilt.

Bellamy shook his head, putting his good hand on her cheek.

“Stop that. Not everything is your fault. You can’t take the world on your shoulders. It’ll kill you.”

She let out a soft whimper, brushing the tears away.

“You went through all of that and it was so traumatic that you have nightmares,” Clarke said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Everyone is still suffering and I all I did was leave.”

Bellamy sighed heavily.

“I shouldn’t have said all that. None if it is because of you. I don’t blame you for any of it, okay?”

Clarke didn’t reply, unable to push away the grief and regret that filled her. He pulled her in, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he cradled her in his good arm, her face pressed to his shoulder. She stilled out of surprise for several moments before relaxing against him, curling into his side and letting her emotions overwhelm her.

“You did what you had to do, Clarke,” Bellamy said as she cried silently. “That’s all we can do to stay alive. You did what no one else could. You saved our people and you got them back home. Now all that they want, all that I want, is for you to come home too.”

She didn’t answer right away, closing her eyes.

“I’m not ready,” Clarke said hoarsely.

“Then I’ll wait until you are.”

She didn’t argue, not wanting to ruin the moment.

* * *

Bellamy was sleeping when Clarke left the cave to hunt. The snow had melted in the bright sun of the previous day and the weather was significantly better. She knew that meant some animals would be coming out of hiding and she wasn’t sure how much longer that would last. She also needed time to process everything that Bellamy had told her.

It had already ben two days since the emotionally charged conversation but neither of them had brought it up again. It wasn’t healthy but Clarke knew that they were both doing the best that they could manage. She just wasn’t sure how to react around him now. Something had changed between them, that much she did know. When he was awake, Bellamy’s eyes never seemed to stray form her, no matter what she was doing.

All of those thoughts refused to leave her be as she hunted, no matter how much she tried to push them away. When she finally managed to nab three rabbits and found several squirrels in her small traps, she decided to head back. As she came upon their cave, she really didn’t know when she began calling it  _theirs_ , Clarke saw Bellamy exploring the clearing just outside of it.

“I was wondering where you went,” he said, relief in his voice.

He wasn’t even bothered by the admission. It was just a part of their lives now. No one liked when anyone went off alone. Unfortunately, Clarke’s ever-present guilt increased up at the thought.

“I’m sorry. I had to go. We were running out of food,” Clarke explained, holding up her catches.

Bellamy nodded, clearly trying to hide any vulnerability. She recognized the look and felt an ache in her chest at the thought of how he must have felt when he woke up alone. For some reason, his nightmares weren’t quite so bad when she was lying at his side sharing the small cot.

“Do you need help?” Bellamy asked, watching as she pulled out a knife and sat down on a boulder to skin the animals.

Clarke didn’t want to refuse, knowing he would feel useless if she did and that might spark his annoyance.

“Can you build a fire out here?” she asked, hoping that would put less strain on him.

He nodded, beginning the process of hauling logs over with one hand. By the time he had the pile of wood, twigs, and leaves set up, she was halfway through her second rabbit.

“What do you do with the skins?” Bellamy asked as he struck one rock against the other to bring about a spark.

Clarke looked up at him, seeing the true interest on his face.

“There’s a Grounder village a few hours that way,” she said, pointing with her knife. “They’ll trade for medicines and clothing sometimes if I have enough to offer.

Bellamy looked almost impressed at her answer, clearly not expecting her to speak with the Grounders, much less trade with them.

“You’ve become quite the forest-dweller,” he acknowledged.

Clarke flushed slightly, shaking her head as a smile tugged at her lips.

“I adapted, just like we did with the dropship,” she said with a shrug. “I also think that the Commander made these lands safe for our people as repayment for leaving us at Mount Weather.”

He scoffed, looking away from her.

“It’s not enough,” Bellamy mumbled.

Clarke didn’t argue that, simply dropping the second rabbit once she finished it.

“The Ark and it’s surrounding area are skaikru lands now. The Grounders won’t step foot over the boundary,” she informed him.

“They fear retaliation,” Bellamy said, lifting his head with raised eyebrows.

“Wouldn’t you?” Clarke replied.

He didn’t answer, watching as she picked up the third rabbit.

“You’re leaving this place soon, aren’t you?” Bellamy asked after several minutes of silence.

She froze, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“I never usually stay somewhere this long,” Clarke admitted.

“Where will you go?”

She considered it for a moment.

“To the Grounder village first. I used some of my medicines on you and I need to restock. I’ll figure it out from there,” Clarke said, watching him for a reaction.

Bellamy didn’t speak for almost a full minute.

“I’m coming with you,” he finally said.

“Bellamy,” she sighed, shaking her head.

“You’re going to leave me alone? With my bum arm?” he asked, clearly trying to lighten the moment.

Clarke didn’t fall for it, giving him a stern look.

“You need to get back to our people. They need one of us there,” she said.

“Our people are the ones that sent me out here,” Bellamy countered, effectively silencing her for the moment.

She stared at him with surprise, not expecting that.

“What?” Clarke finally managed to say.

“They knew I would come after you eventually. Lincoln gave me a map. Monty had been setting aside rations just in case. Raven gave me a radio that would work if I came across any other Ark stations and showed me how to connect it. Your mom gave me those bandages and the needle and thread that were in my pack. Kane gave me that gun. They all knew I was coming. They told me to come find you and, when you were ready, to bring you back. I’m not leaving your side until that happens.”

Any argument that Clarke might have come up with was completely erased by his words.

“Okay,” she finally said, knowing that protesting would only lead to more arguing.

That was the exact opposite of what she wanted. Bellamy looked surprised at how easy she gave in, nodding his head.

“Okay,” he repeated.

* * *

They left early the next morning after eating. Clarke helped Bellamy dress in a Grounder shirt and jacket before securing his arm in a rudimentary sling. He insisted on sharing the load of her belongings, holding some of the furs in his pack that was settled on his good shoulder.

“Last chance to back out,” Clarke offered.

“You know better than that,” Bellamy replied, giving her a look.

She nodded in agreement, not even trying to deny it. They set off, Clarke letting him set the pace as she guided them in the right direction. Bellamy seemed determined not to slow them down but she could see that he was exhausting himself after so many days of lying around and ensured that they took regular breaks to drink water and eat if they needed it. The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the village. Bellamy hesitated at the boundary, clearly not wanting to enter. Clarke knew how he felt. It had taken her days to go in, even after they acknowledged who she was and gave her invitation.

“You can stay here,” she offered, reaching out to touch his elbow. “I’ll be done quickly.”

He shook his head, swallowing hard.

“I’m not leaving you,” Bellamy said determinedly.

His words had a curious warmth building in her chest that she refused to put any definition to. Together they crossed the line into the village, their arrival announced loudly by a horn of the spotters in the trees. He hesitated, glancing upwards instinctively. Clarke knew how he felt. It was all wrong, marching into a Grounder camp without weapons in their hands. Reaching out, she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it lightly.

“Together,” she said, remember his words to her all those months ago.

He inhaled deeply and nodded, lacing their fingers before stepping forward with her. They walked together, ignoring the stares of the Grounders as they made their way into their village. The leader came to them, welcoming Clarke with a solemn nod before setting her eyes on Bellamy.

“We bring furs to trade,” Clarke said.

Bellamy let his pack fall from his shoulder and tossed it over to the village leader’s second. Looking through the furs, they both murmured in low breaths before coming to an agreement.

“What do you wish to trade for?” the woman asked, her voice low and husky.

“Medicines and food,” Clarke replied.

Thirty minutes later, they were walking out with new supplies, Clarke’s stash of small vials and salves refilled and Bellamy’s pack filled with fruits, vegetables, and even dried meat.

“You’re good at that,” he said, glancing over at her.

She looked up at him, giving a small shrug.

“I had to be,” Clarke responded, hoping he wouldn’t get angry again over the reasoning behind that necessity.

“I know,” he said with a nod.

She looked relieved, squeezing his hand once more before setting their path in the forest. They didn’t know where they were going but they weren’t separating again.

* * *

“Clarke, you trying to kill me here?”

She looked over her shoulder to see Bellamy lagging behind, standing still as he looked up at her.

“I’ve been here before. Trust me, you’ll want to see what’s at the top of this hill,” Clarke promised him.

“Hill?” Bellamy said, his eyebrows shooting up. “No, this isn’t a hill. This is a damn mountain.”

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“So dramatic,” Clarke said, picking up her pace.

Bellamy let out a long groan, not even bothering to deny it. He was tempted to take off the sling to help with his balance, even if it might end up getting the disapproving gaze of a certain blonde.

“This better be worth it,” he grumbled, following her.

Fifteen minutes later, they finally reached the top. Bellamy was too busy trying to catch his breath to see Clarke’s amazed gaze as she looked around.

“Perfect timing,” he heard her say, finally looking up.

Glancing around, his mouth dropped open slightly. He’d seen over a hundred sunsets by now but there wasn’t a single one that compared to the one he saw at that moment. They were at the top of a tall hill that overlooked other hills and valleys. The sun was setting behind a snow-tipped mountain in the distance, throwing the sky into brilliant colors. He could feel Clarke’s eyes on him as he surveyed the area and found that it was more beautiful than he expected.

“Wow,” Bellamy managed to say.

Clarke let out a small laugh.

“Could it be that Bellamy Blake is lost for words? Should I record this date in history?” she said mockingly.

“You know what?” he said, reaching out towards her.

She couldn’t duck his good arm in time, laughing loudly as he pulled her into his side and squeezed her tightly before loosening his grip without letting her go. Clarke let out a soft sigh, pressing her cheek to his shoulder and winding her arms around his waist. Bellamy didn’t really have time to think before he found himself dropping a kiss to the top of her head. They both froze for a moment before Clarke looked up at him with a stunned gaze.

He stared back, unsure of what to say. They stayed like that for several moments, just staring at each other as the fading sun threw a pinkish glow onto their faces. Then Bellamy glanced down at her full lips as Clarke nervously shifted and swallowed hard. As quickly as they started leaning in closer, both caught themselves and she pushed herself away, turning around. He watched as she ran her hand through her hair, taking several deep breaths.

“Clarke...” Bellamy began.

“We need to make camp before it gets too dark,” she said, turning back around to face him without looking at him. “There’s a small cave on the other side of the hill that should do fine.”

He stared at her for several moments before nodding.

“Let’s go,” Bellamy said, gesturing for her to lead.

Clarke looked up into his eyes, holding his gaze for several moments before turning around to walk away. He followed her, heaving out a sigh as he wondered if they would ever get past this stage.

* * *

They quickly had a fire building in the corner of the cave and the furs and blankets spread over the floor. Once Bellamy carefully removed the sling on his arm, he rotated his shoulder with a wince.

“Does it hurt?” Clarke asked, noticing the movement.

“Just sore,” he said, brushing it off.

“Let me check it.”

Bellamy didn’t argue, sitting down on a large boulder. He let her slowly remove his shirt without straining his shoulder more. Clarke bent over, her soft hair brushing his skin as she inspected her carefully done stitches.

“A few more days and I’ll take them out,” she said, brushing her thumb over the skin around his wound before looking at the one on his back. “They’re healing nicely but you’ll have quite the set of scars.”

“I have more than two scars,” Bellamy reminded her.

Clarke’s eyes shot up, taking in the faded lines on his face.

“We all do,” she said, a catch in her voice.

They stared at each other for several moments, neither saying a word. Then Bellamy reached up, his fingers brushing over her jaw. He watched as color bloomed in her cheeks and her eyelids fluttered.

“Bellamy,” she whispered, already pulling away.

He stood before she could, his hand cupping the back of her head as he looked down at her.

“This one step forward, two steps back thing isn’t really working for me anymore.”

Clarke shook her head, blinking rapidly before speaking.

“You don’t want me,” she said.

“Can’t I be the judge of that?” Bellamy questioned.

“I’m broken, Bellamy,” Clarke said, stepping away from him. “You need someone who isn’t.”

She turned around, facing the cave wall so that she wouldn’t have to look into his eyes anymore. Bracing her hand on the smooth wall, she took a deep breath. Just as she exhaled, she felt rather than heard Bellamy step towards her. His arm wrapped around her, his hand pressing over her abdomen as she inhaled sharply. She let him pull her back into his chest, her heart racing and her hands trembling.

“Like you said, we all have scars,” he said, brushing her hair away from her ear. “That doesn’t make you broken.”

Clarke closed her eyes, feeling his warmth surround her.

"I have done so many bad things,” she said, her voice small and weak. “So many people are dead because of me.”

“Because of us,” he corrected her.

“Bellamy,” Clarke said with a shake of her head, placing her hand over his on her abdomen.

He was solid against her, solid and real.

“I don’t need anyone else. I need you,” Bellamy said, cutting her off from speaking.

His lips were trailing over the side of her neck, his warm breath washing over her skin and sending shivers through her body.

“Stop pushing me away.”

Clarke shuddered, letting out a small whimper as he began pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder, pulling her shirt down her arm. Lifting her hand, she wavered between pushing him away and pulling him closer. Her mind was made up when he breathed out her name like a prayer. She curled her fingers into his dark hair, tilting her head back onto his shoulder.

“Okay,” she sighed.

Bellamy exhaled slowly, his arm tightening around her. Then he was turning her around, pressing her to the cave wall. His fingers curled into her hair as he gazed into her eyes. She pressed her hands to his chest, running the pads of her fingers over his smooth skin. Looking up at him, she knew that he wouldn’t kiss her first. It was up to her to keep this going. 

Wrapping one arm around his shoulders, she slid her hand into his hair and pushed up onto her toes. Their lips met gently at first, barely touching as they both let themselves realize what was truly happening. Then she pulled away, looking up at him with a soft look.

“You okay?” Bellamy said, his voice low and concerned.

Clarke nodded quickly, kissing him once more before slipping past him. She felt his gaze on her as she crossed to the furs that were laid out on the ground. Facing him, she kicked off her boots and socks before sliding her pants down her legs and tossing them away. Bellamy hadn’t moved, simply watching as she undressed. She extended her arm towards him, holding her hand out. that brought him forward, his larger hand sliding into hers.

Tugging him towards her, she slid both arms around his shoulders and captured his lips, kissing him deeply with every emotion poured into their embrace. Bellamy responded in kind, pulling her as close as she could get with his arm wrapped around her back. She allowed him to pull her down to the furs, lying back as he pressed soft kisses along her jawline. When he tried to brace his hands on either side of her head, he let out a hiss of pain and withdrew, sitting up. Clarke followed him, touching his shoulder gently with a slightly worried look.

“I’m all right,” Bellamy assured her.

She bent down, pressing a kiss to the top of his shoulder before carefully turning them around. He didn’t fight as she pushed him back to lie down, stretching his legs out as she straddled his hips. Clarke pressed her body to his, kissing him once more. When she felt his arousal pressed against her core, she rolled her hips, pulling a groan from deep within his chest. She did it again, sitting up with her fingertips trailing from his chest down to his muscled abdomen, tracing scars and freckles along the way.

“Are you sure about this?” Bellamy said, his voice strained as he put his hands on her hips to stop her movements for a moment.

Clarke stared at him, biting down on her lip before reaching for the hem of her shirt. Lifting it over her head, she tossed it away and met his eyes once more.

“Very sure,” she said with a nod.

She rocked her hips once more, watching as Bellamy’s head tossed back and his hands guided her movements. Leaning down, she peppered kisses across his jawline and throat before nibbling on his pulse point, drawing short gasps out of him. Moving further down, Clarke pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to his chest. One moment he was lying prone beneath her and the next, he was effortlessly unhooking her bra with one hand.

Sitting up, Clarke looked down at him with surprise in her gaze before letting out a soft laugh. Bellamy’s eyes crinkled as he grinned, loving the flush in her cheeks and sparkle in her blue eyes. Then she tossed her bra away and wonder filled his gaze once more. Clarke let him have his fill of staring at her for several long moments before reaching down and taking his hand in hers.

She placed it on her hips first before slowly sliding it upwards, sighing at the feeling of his rough, warm hand on her soft skin. He snapped out of it, moving on his own. Clarke inhaled sharply as he cupped her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple. She could feel the dampness gathering between her thighs as well as the slight tremble in Bellamy’s muscles.

“I want this,” she said, her voice shaking as she spoke. “I want you.”

Bellamy pushed himself up slowly, tangling one hand in her hair.

“You have me,” he said softly.

He initiated the kiss this time, nipping at her lower lip and trailing his fingers up and down her spine.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured against her lips.

“I know,” Clarke said, kissing him deeply before pulling away.

She stood, staring down into his eyes as she pushed her panties down her legs.

“You just gonna sit there or are you gonna take off your pants?”

Bellamy moved quickly, shedding the rest of his clothing. She smiled, dropping down to kiss him once more. He pulled her on top of him, his hands on her thighs. Clarke grinded her hips again, drawing moans out of both of them. Reaching down, she brushed her fingers through her wetness before rubbing at her clit, tossing her head back. When his hand covered hers, she rocked her hips and let him take over, sparks of pleasure running through her body. His thumb circled and rubbed at her clit.

“Fuck,” she whimpered, bracing her hands on his chest.

It was almost embarrassing, how quickly she felt her orgasm building, her stomach coiling tightly. Then Bellamy pulled his hand away, making her gasp out his name as her nails dug into his skin. She started to replace his hands with hers but he caught her wrist, shaking his head.

“I want to feel it,” Bellamy said in a low voice that sent a thrill through her body.

Clarke took his cock in hand, stroking it before positioning it at her entrance. She sank down slowly, exhaling deeply before looking up at him. Bellamy was holding himself still, his muscles straining as he kept his dark eyes on her. She leaned down, her lips meeting his as she began rolling her hips slowly.

“Faster,” he groaned against her mouth.

She sat up, her thighs gripping his as she moved quicker, reaching between her legs to find her clit again. Clarke rubbed furiously, whimpering as he met her movements with thrusts of his own. Her walls tightened around him as she felt the first pulses of her orgasm. She tilted her head back, palming her breast as she cried out and breathed his name. Their sounds of pleasure echoed through the cave and there was the faintest sound of nature outside of their haven. But all they knew was each other, and how much they needed the other.

Bellamy pulled out with a curse, his seed covering his stomach. Clarke barely managed to keep herself from collapsing on him, reaching out to the side. Her hand touched on her shirt and she balled it up, not even caring about dirtying it as she cleaned them both up. Then she laid forward, her head pillowed on his chest and her eyes fluttering. His hand went to her hair, stroking through the soft locks as they both caught their breath.

“That was...” Clarke cut off, inhaling deeply. “Amazing.”

He let out a low laugh, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“Agreed,” Bellamy said.

Those were the last words that they spoke as both drifted off into sleep, tired and content.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and they couldn’t bring themselves to do much, only leaving their little cave to hunt, gather water, and trade. Bellamy’s wounds healed under Clarke’s watchful eye. When they were shut away in the cave, clothes were often strewn about and they didn’t know anything but each other, relearning how to be close with someone. It wasn’t until Clarke saw the first flower blooming that she knew it was time. 

He found her sitting by a lake, his shirt draped over her smaller form, one of her shoulders revealed by the loose fabric. Sitting behind her, he dropped a light kiss to her skin and nuzzled at her neck as she leaned back into him.

“I want to see the ocean,” Clarke said, pulling his arms to wrap around her. “I want to hear the sound of the waves and to feel the sand beneath my feet.”

Bellamy hummed, pausing in kissing a path along her throat.

“When do we leave?” he asked, drawing a small laugh out of her.

“We need to pick up a few things first,” Clarke informed him.

“Like what?”

She sighed, turning to look into his eyes.

“Our people,” she said.

Bellamy stared at her for several moments, letting her words sink in.

“We’re going home?” he asked.

Clarke nodded, a smile forming on her face. 

“Yeah, we’re going home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
